Pas ce soir
by Eilowny
Summary: Tony raconte les événements qui ont mené à sa mort...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Pas ce soir**

**Genre : général/Angst**

**Personnages : Tout le monde mais surtout Tony et Gibbs.**

**Rating : PG-13 pour les gros mots et le romantisme latent. (Je parle du courant littéraire bien sûr)**

**Résumé : Tony raconte les événements qui ont mené à sa mort… s'il est vraiment mort.**

**Spoilers : Saison deux. Se passe en milieu de saison 3.**

**Disclaimer : Si NCIS était à moi, ceci ne serait pas une fic mais un véritable épisode. En attendant, je ne reçois rien pour ce que j'écris à part le plaisir de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs.**

**Note de l'auteur : Le début fait peur ou peu paraître embêtant pour les fans de Tony. Mais lisez jusqu'au bout, je vous en prie. En échange, je vous promets de la poster jusqu'au bout d'ici la fin du mois.**

Qu'il fait sombre ici… Si c'est ça la mort, c'est plutôt morne. Pourtant, il ne manque que des spots lumineux, de l'alcool et des filles pour faire discothèque.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ah oui ! Une longue histoire… On peut dire qu'elle commence dès que j'ai décidé de travailler au NCIS avec Gibbs. Evidemment à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il y a autant de personnes qui voulaient sa mort sinon, j'aurais poliment décliné l'invitation… Oui, d'accord,… Peut-être pas. En fait, j'aurais été encore plus motivé mais ça ne compte plus maintenant.

L'histoire n'est pas si longue si on décide que Grand-mère Malchance a montré le bout de son nez il y a à peine 24 heures. La vérité, c'est que j'aurais voulu que l'histoire soit longue. Les longues histoires, ça passe mieux pendant une remise de médailles à titre posthume et lors d'un enterrement.

Le comble ! Il n'a jamais été question que de Gibbs lors des remises de médailles et l'unique fois où la cérémonie sera en mon honneur, je ne serais pas là.

Il y a donc un jour que ce téléphone sonnait sur le bureau de Gibbs et qu'il l'empoignait avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Ziva et moi étions plongés dans une conversation concernant la bataille du créationnisme contre le darwinisme et McGee et Abby était en pleine discussion sur le rendez-vous galant imaginaire de Ziva. Ou c'était peut-être le contraire…

Lorsque Gibbs raccrocha, il me lança les clés du véhicule.

- On a une affaire ? demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

Six jours sans une affaire. Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas sauté de joie. Mais bon… Trois secondes plus tard, nous étions déjà tous sur les lieux, matraquant la scène de crime de nos joyeux appareils photos. Gibbs discutait avec Ducky sur les apparentes causes de la mort du sergent Taylor. _Les_ causes parce qu'avec les cinq balles qui se baladaient dans le corps de ce pauvre type, il fallait bien que ce mot soit marqué par le pluriel. Ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille aussi…

- Curieuse position pour un corps… notai-je en faisant une photo.

Quand je la montrais à Abby quelques heures plus tard, elle manifesta un vif enthousiasme. Le corps du sergent Taylor était enroulé sur lui-même, comme si on avait joué à le tordre comme un torchon. Quand Ducky essaya de retourner le corps pour trouver le foie, les bras du cadavre se détachèrent du reste du corps. La mine de McGee à elle seule en valait bien la peine d'être là.

- Je peux dire sans trop me tromper qu'il est tombé de cette pente abrupte, nota Ducky.

L'endroit où on avait retrouvé le corps du sergent Taylor était surplombé par une superbe falaise.

- Cette position me rappelle mes premières années de médecine quand un ami écossais et moi avions décidé d'escalader une falaise en France. Croyez le ou non mais…

- Ducky ! grogna Gibbs

- Je dirais que les blessures par balles ont été faites post-mortem. Regarde, elles ont peu saigné mais par contre ce pauvre bougre à du faire une sacré chute.

- Heure de la mort ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas m'hasarder de ce côté-là, Jethro… (Un coup d'œil à l'expression impatiente de Gibbs). Il y a 15 heures environ.

Sympathique scène de crime à part ça. On n'en fait pas de meilleures. En pleine nature à l'orée d'un bois. On ramasse tout et immortalise le désastre en numérique. On ne recycle pas : tout est important. Du chewing-gum à moitié mâché jusqu'à la fabuleuse arme que Ziva retrouva enterrée dans les racines d'un bouleau.

Maintenant que je sais que le fichu témoin que McGee interrogeait innocemment allait bientôt me planter une balle dans le corps, tout me parait plus clair. Ce type était arrivé (comme par hasard) dans ces bois fermés au public (comme par hasard) avec un accent de la campagne et un portable (comme par hasard) et son chien avait déterré un cadavre (comme par hasard). Il était plutôt bel homme et ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai déjà embrassé un qu'il faut se faire des idées.

Je précise juste qu'il n'avait pas le physique ingrat parce que c'est important pour la suite. Brun, grand, les dents blanches, l'allure charmante avec son short quadrillé, et non, je répète que ça n'a rien à voir avec une prétendue personne du genre masculin que… et puis zut !

- J'étais affolé, déclara l'homme au bleu, et j'ai appelé les flics.

- Vous n'avez rien vu de suspect dans les parages ces derniers temps ?

- Le quartier est plutôt calme…

- Vous habitez ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Je suis né ici.

Mon bleu préféré n'alla pas plus loin et se contenta de prendre les coordonnées du témoin.

De retour au NCIS, je rendais visite à Abby. C'était son anniversaire et je profitais de la montagne d'indices que j'avais à lui apporter pour lui offrir une rose noire. Depuis 5 ans que ça lui fait un plaisir fou… Mais cette fois-ci, je jurerais avoir vu une once de déception sur son visage.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? fis-je avec un sourire gêné

Elle me le rendit en posant le pot à côté des autres fleurs qu'elle avait reçues.

- Non… Je l'adore ! Tu m'apportes autre chose ?

Elle me montra du doigt le carton d'indices.

- Euh… Oui, de la part de Gibbs.

Et je déposais le tout sur sa table avant de m'enfuir. De loin, je l'entendis mettre sa musique à fond. Son inspiration pour le travail.

Cette année, j'avais tellement hésité pour ce cadeau. La vérité c'est que j'avais vu un très joli bracelet à pique la semaine d'avant…

De retour à mon bureau, je sortais le dossier du sergent Taylor. Il était incomplet : une partie avait été égarée dans les méandres informatiques des organismes fédéraux. Ce que je pus trouver n'avait de toute façon rien de bien intéressant. Etats de service incomparables, aucun problème sinon qu'il était mort. Quand on a peu d'informations à donner à Gibbs, il vaut mieux creuser un peu. C'est pour ça que j'appelai son supérieur et pris rendez vous à la base où il était affecté.

J'y allai seul. Ca peut paraître stupide mais en réalité, je n'avais pas le choix. McGee aidait Abby avec une reconstitution de la scène de crime. Ziva accompagnait Gibbs chez la famille de la victime. Et puis, qu'est ce qui pouvait se passer dans une faction militaire bien gardée ? Rien.

L'officier Chase à qui je m'adressais était en plein entraînement lorsque je lui présentais mon badge.

- Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone.

Il se tourna vers moi, le visage barbouillé de vert, jumelles autour du cou. En me voyant il hurla à ses hommes de suspendre l'exercice puis il me présenta sa main pleine de poussière que je serrai vaguement.

- Effectivement, Agent DiNozzo. Je vous attendais.

Il m'invita à rentrer dans son bureau, à quelques mètres du lieu de l'entraînement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il lorsque nous fûmes installés.

- Quel genre de soldat était le lieutenant Taylor ?

Il me répondit exactement ce que j'attendais comme réponse. Le lieutenant Craig Taylor était un homme parfait, l'archétype du soldat qui exécutait sans réfléchir, loyal, fidèle, toutou, Lassie,… Semper Fi ! On pourrait croire que je me moque de lui (et franchement, à deux minutes de la mort, on va pas en faire un drame), mais c'est le portrait même que me fit l'officier Chase à propos de son homme. Je creusais un peu mais sans grand résultat.

Le lieutenant Taylor avait bien une petite amie. Elle venait souvent mais moins depuis quelques temps.

- Je les ai surpris en train de se disputer, m'avoua Chase. Je n'ai pas compris vraiment quel était l'objet de la dispute. Il disait juste qu'il _« voulait être riche mais pas comme ça. »_

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont ses propres mots. Ne voulant pas être indiscret, j'ai préféré disparaître.

Je pris note de mes maigres découvertes et retournais au bureau, certain d'avoir été berné. Pas par Chase, ça non. Par Gibbs. Il ne voulait pas de moi pour rendre visite à la famille sous prétexte que j'en profiterais pour sauter sur les belles voisines. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas mon genre, non ? En tant que chef d'équipe en second… Il pourrait au moins me faire un peu plus confiance.

Au bureau, Abby avait découvert que les balles qui n'avaient pas tué le lieutenant Taylor (il faut suivre un peu, il était mort d'une chute désastreuse) venait bien de l'arme trouvée sur les lieux. Un Sig… (Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ?) **NA1** Calibre 9 mm, une arme suisse. Le tir avait été fait à bout portant et elle avait trouvé une empreinte. On était toujours sur la piste du propriétaire du doigt mais malheureusement celle-ci était abîmée.

Grâce à la famille de la victime, Gibbs et Ziva avaient pu identifier la petite amie de Taylor et McGee la recherchait tandis que j'essayais de réfléchir.

_Essayais._ Parce que les mains du bleu ont toujours eu ce drôle d'effet sur moi. Elles vont si vite sur le clavier. Puis il a toujours cet air assuré lorsqu'il regarde l'écran. C'est son univers. Moi, il me faut dix ans pour taper un rapport et ne parlons pas de pirater un fichier…

Quand je pense qu'au début, il ne savait pas interroger convenablement un suspect, qu'il hésitait à tirer avec son arme. C'était à Gibbs ou à moi de lui dire de le faire. Mais maintenant il sait se débrouiller et j'en viens parfois à me demander si Gibbs a encore besoin de moi alors qu'il a _superman_ en face de lui.

_J'en venais parfois à me demander._ Pardon. J'ai encore du mal avec le passé. Même aux portes de la mort, je suis incapable d'avoir un A en conjugaison.

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Les doigts de McGee qui m'empêchaient de réfléchir. Heureusement que Gibbs est le chef, lui au moins arrive à quelques conclusions.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et j'avais le nez plongé dans mes nouilles lorsque Abby débarqua de nulle part, m'arrachant la boite des mains en poussant un cri victorieux.

- Tu sais qui a tiré avec le Sig, dit Gibbs.

Ce n'était pas une question et en l'entendant, Abby perdit une partie de son entrain. Une partie seulement.

- Non,… minauda-t-elle. Les empreintes que j'ai trouvé sur l'arme sont endommagées. J'y travaille encore. Par contre, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait ?

- Non, répondit Gibbs en prenant le fichier qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle essaya quand même de lui expliquer.

- Tu sais, les stries des balles de ce Sig sont plutôt bizarres alors j'ai fait un test et,…

- Abby… soupira le patron.

- Alan Forster

- On a une adresse ? continua-t-il, toujours insatisfait.

J'adore quand notre scientifique préférée lui apporte une bonne nouvelle. Ca rapproche un peu Gibbs de la bonne humeur. Seulement ce ne fut pas le cas ici… L'adresse qu'elle avait trouvé renvoyait à un lieu qui n'existait pas.

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que personne ne réagit lorsque le nom d'Alan Forster traversa la salle. Ni moi, ni McGee, ni Gibbs, ni Ziva. Pourtant 24 heures plus tard, ce nom-là m'assassinait.

On en était donc au point mort lorsque McGee releva la tête et prononça un nom qui sonnait comme une délivrance à ce bureau :

- Johanna Lloyd !

Puis il fit le grand sourire satisfait qu'il a l'habitude de donner lorsqu'il a trouvé le petit détail important à l'intérieur de son sac à fils.

Je parle de son ordinateur.

Des photos de la personne en question se mirent à défiler. Johanna était une jeune et jolie femme. Et là, ça vous prouve que ça na rien à voir avec le travesti qui a tué Pacci. Une fille éblouissante… avec un casier pas très vierge. Mais après tout, c'est dans mon dossier médical : _« tendance à tomber amoureux des suspects_ _»._ **NA2**

- Arrêtée plusieurs fois pour des arnaques et des vols en tout genre, expliqua McGee. Ca va faire deux ans qu'elle est sortie de prison.

- Une adresse ? demanda Gibbs avec son légendaire verre de café en carton en main.

Abby lui tendit un petit post-it jaune et il lui fit un sourire affectueux qu'elle lui rendit bien. Je profitais de la situation pour récupérer les nouilles avant de partir rendre visite à Johanna Lloyd.

C'était soit Ziva, soit Gibbs qui allait conduire. C'est comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Et comme j'attire la peste sous toutes ses formes (malchance, maladie, poisse, Ziva)… Ce fut Ziva qui nous conduisit auprès de Lloyd. Je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir mangé des nouilles avant de laisser l'Israélienne au volant d'une voiture.

La maison de Johanna Lloyd était grande et bien meublée. Elle nous fit du café avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- Il… il est… mort ? dit elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Je laisse toujours ce genre de situation à Gibbs. Il sait s'en sortir avec les larmes.

- Toutes nos condoléances mademoiselle Lloyd. Pouvons nous vous poser quelques questions ? Nous enquêtons sur les circonstances de sa mort.

Les yeux rougis de Johanna posèrent un tas de questions. Je sais… Des yeux qui posent des questions, c'est bête hein ? Si mon père était là, il me dirait d'arrêter de faire de la poésie.

- Vous soupçonnez quelque chose ?

Ziva éluda la question en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

- Comment allait votre relation avec le lieutenant Taylor ?

Pendant un instant, je crus que Lloyd allait exploser de colère mais elle ravala sa fierté, avouant que depuis quelques temps, son cher Craig ne semblait plus motivé par leur mariage prévu le mois prochain.

- Je pense qu'il avait peur de se retrouver officiellement _« engagé »_ dans une relation.

Gibbs lui parla de la conversation que le supérieur de son cher Craig avait interceptée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle avec froideur.

- Vous ne lui connaissez pas d'ennemis, insistai-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle se radoucit.

- Non… Tout le monde l'adorait… Il était gentil, honnête,…

Elle arborait une expression remplie de mélancolie et d'amour. Mais même si j'avais su qu'elle était si bonne actrice, je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Nous n'avions pas l'ombre d'une preuve, rien qui puisse nous autoriser à fouiller sa maison et nous sortîmes de chez elle avec un goût d'échec dans la bouche.

- Vous la croyez ? demanda Ziva à Gibbs (qui était heureusement au volant cette fois).

- Je ne crois rien…

Quand à moi, je repensais à tous ces adjectifs utilisés pour décrire Taylor : gentil, honnête, fidèle, loyal,… Auxquels j'ajoutais : Lassie, bon chien.

Finalement, ce soir là, je rentrai chez moi, persuadé que la cause de la mort du lieutenant avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec tous ces mots. Je dormis très bien. Aucun cauchemar. Juste mon lit et un sommeil bien réparateur. On aurait crû que la veille de ma mort, je puisse au moins faire un songe et me réveiller en sueur avec un mauvais pressentiment à l'esprit. Mais ce genre de privilèges est réservé à Abby.

**NA1 Je ne suis pas sûre de ça mais,… J'ai lu quelque part que l'arme de Tony est un Sig… **

**NA2 Véridique ! Allez voir sur le site de CBS… **

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Comme d'habitude au bureau, j'arrivai bon dernier. Gibbs était au M-TAC et j'échappai donc à la claque coutumière dans la nuque. Me voir en retard, ça ne le fait pas sourire. C'est plutôt un facteur qui le rend plus vulnérable à un empoisonnement à la caféine. Il engloutit toujours plus de café quand il a quelque chose à me reprocher… à moi ou aux autres.

- 15 minutes de retard Tony, tu ne bâteras pas ton record de la semaine dernière, aujourd'hui.

- Très drôle, _Zeevah_. Tu tiens un journal du moindre de mes faits et gestes ? Je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement.

Il y a des fois où je crois que j'y vais trop fort avec Ziva. Et ce moment en fit partie. L'officier David m'envoya un regard assassin qui cachait mal l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait.

- Ce genre de plainte ne tient pas si les deux adultes sont consentants, remarqua McGee avec un large sourire.

- Quel genre de plainte McGee ? demanda Gibbs en déboulant dans le bureau.

Le bleu fit le poisson hors de l'eau, l'espace de trois secondes.

- J'espère que vous avez tous une bonne raison pour jacasser de bon matin, remarqua le patron en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise. Comme l'adresse du propriétaire de l'arme ?

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la salle. Personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Gibbs soupira lourdement.

- Ziva ! tonna-t-il.

- Je cherche dans les personnes disparues, répondit celle-ci.

- Je m'occupe des morts… s'élança McGee.

Quant à moi, je fus sauvé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Tandis que le patron répondait, je posai mes affaires, ayant l'air de rien. Ce qui ne trompe jamais Gibbs. Son coup de fil fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- DiNozzo, avec moi, s'écria-t-il.

Je le suivis dans son « bureau » attitré, tout en sentant le regard narquois de Ziva derrière mon dos. Ou c'était juste mon imagination ? La mort donne un nouveau visage à tout et peut-être qu'elle était juste inquiète. Non… Elle ne m'a sans doute même pas regardé. Pareil pour l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans cet ascenseur. Ca n'avait rien de froid. C'était dans l'habitude de Gibbs de rester silencieux.

Finalement, il se révéla que c'était Abby qui l'avait appelé, excitée comme une puce. Dans son labo, elle avalait café sur café, sautait d'ordinateurs à ordinateurs.

- Vous allez adorer ce que j'ai à vous montrer !

Elle nous montra l'écran plasma de son labo. Il y avait une image 3D du Sig suisse retrouvé près de la scène de crime.

- J'ai fait une série de photographies et j'ai pu obtenir une image du revolver, avec l'empreinte.

Sur l'écran, l'empreinte se mit à luire.

- J'ai réussi à l'isoler et à la transformer en 2D.

Alors qu'elle nous expliquait, l'empreinte se retrouva soudainement aplatie. L'ordinateur donna le résultat de la recherche.

- Et nous avons un gagnant ! s'écria Abby.

Moi j'aurais plutôt dit une gagnante : Johanna Lloyd.

L'histoire fait maintenant six pages… Peut-être qu'au fond, elle est assez longue pour faire classe à un enterrement. Je me demande si ça encouragera papa à venir. Il rêvait de quelque chose de grand. Une cérémonie fédérale n'est sans doute pas à son goût mais au moins c'est déjà ça… Ou alors il ne pourra pas se déplacer. Il est déjà vieux. Quand est-il né déjà ? Il doit avoir entre 45 et 50 ans. Non… Ca voudrait dire qu'il m'aurait conçu à 10 ans. Je n'ai jamais été fort en mathématique.

Je m'égare encore. Pourtant on arrêta bien vite Johanna. En fin d'après midi, elle était déjà en salle d'interrogation avec Gibbs. Oh… J'espère ne jamais être interrogé par Gibbs de toute ma vie.

C'est tout moi ça… Oublier que je suis mort.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer qu'est ce que vos empreintes font sur cette arme, commença le patron d'une voix calme.

Il lui montra une photo du Sig. Ziva et moi avions parié contre McGee qu'elle attendrait de voir une photo du cadavre pour craquer. Et parce qu'il n'était pas derrière la vitre au moment de l'interrogation, il ne verra jamais la couleur de ces 20 dollars.

- D'accord, soupira Johanna. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Son âme de petit chien avait déjà quitté son corps avant même qu'une de ces balles le touche.

C'est bien à ce moment que j'en fus certain. Etre Lassie, chien fidèle n'est pas toujours une bonne idée. L'agent Taylor avait passé sa vie à obéir à ses parents, à l'armée, à sa petite amie. Un peu comme moi au fond…

- C'est lui qui l'a tué. On avait rendez vous avec lui ce soir là. Dans les bois.

Gibbs nous tournait le dos, je ne peux que seulement imaginer son regard impassible dénuder ses émotions.

- Son nom à lui ? demanda-t-il.

- Alan Forster.

Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à ce moment là ? Pourquoi est ce que ce nom n'a même pas activé le neurone le plus reculé de mon cerveau ? Pourquoi ?

- On était censé faire affaire avec lui. Je l'ai rencontré sur internet il y a dix mois. Le fric m'intéressait, lui également. Il m'a proposé une arnaque.

- On ne laisse pas facilement les vieilles habitudes derrière soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Johanna soupira. Elle semblait à deux doigts de lui crever les yeux. Sincèrement, je comprends pourquoi.

- Ecoutez ! Craig était bien gentil mais c'était pas avec sa paye de soldat qu'on allait faire le tour du monde. Je voulais lui rendre service.

- Et il a marché ? demanda Gibbs

La femme fit un sourire piteux. Bien sûr qu'il avait marché ! Ce gars, c'était une loque humaine. Il a marché jusqu'à cette nuit-là, où il devait rencontrer pour la première fois le complice de sa fiancée. Puis il a eu peur…

- Lundi soir, j'allais présenter Alan à Craig. Il a fait dans son froque lorsqu'il a vu qu'il était armé, continua Johanna. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus continuer, qu'il allait nous dénoncer à la police.

Qu'elle était cruelle cette femme. Un homme était prêt à tout lui donner et elle parle de lui comme d'un lâche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait décidé de choisir la révolte et elle arrivait encore à ternir son image. Je parie que Gibbs devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de l'étrangler.

- Il a essayé de désarmer Alan mais celui-ci l'a poussé et il est tombé dans le ravin. Quand on est descendu, il était mort.

- Et les balles ?

Johanna cligna des yeux et eut un rictus.

- J'ai pris le revolver d'Alan et j'ai tiré.

Grand silence.

- Cinq fois. Il le méritait bien ce salaud.

Depuis tout ce temps,… Pendant que Craig Taylor se croyait marié à la plus belle femme du monde,… Johanna magouillait avec un certain Alan Forster.

De retour dans nos locaux, Ziva n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. L'heure du déjeuner fut riche en exclamation (et en nouilles).

- Est-ce que tu peux réellement penser qu'une femme puisse rouler son mari à ce point ! s'écria Ziva.

- Si l'arnaque en valait le coup… remarquai-je.

- Mais elle est incapable de nous dire en quoi ça consistait !

Nous n'eûmes pas vraiment le temps d'en débattre.

- Je veux tout savoir sur ce Alan Forster ! s'exclama Gibbs. De son premier biberon à la marque de ses jeans !

A ma grande surprise, le bleu sursauta comme un chien, frétillant sa queue imaginaire. N'allez pas encore croire que je suis jaloux. Non… C'est affectif. La vérité, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est que cette adresse, je l'avais cherchée toute l'après-midi. Deux mois plutôt, c'est moi qui la trouvais avant McGee et qui collectais les fleurs.

- Alan Forster, répéta le bleu en montrant des photos sur le plasma du bureau. Depuis qu'Abby l'a identifié en tant que propriétaire du Sig, j'y travaille. Son nom me disait quelque chose…

Allons bon ! Tu l'avais interviewé le jour d'avant Timothy !

- C'est un homme d'affaire très célèbre. En cherchant sur internet, j'ai trouvé le site de sa compagnie. Devinez quoi ? Elle fabrique des armes pour l'armée. Et j'ai l'adresse de son domicile.

- En route ! s'exclama Gibbs.

C'est normalement à ce moment là qu'on averti les âmes sensibles. Au journal, le présentateur demande d'éloigner les enfants car certaines scènes peuvent choquer. Et ce que j'y serais allé si j'avais su ? J'aurais pu prétexter une indigestion… Non. J'étais bien trop content qu'il y ait enfin de l'action. De quoi sortir du bureau.

Gibbs, McGee et moi arrivâmes très vite au domicile d'Alan Forster. La voiture dérapa sur l'asphalte et on ne prit même pas la peine de se garer convenablement. Pourquoi n'étions nous que trois pour une opération pareille ? Il n'y avait aucune raison valable d'appeler la cavalerie, les snipers et les SWAT… Face à trois hommes armés, un simple voleur n'avait aucune chance. Et puis toute l'équipe pensait qu'on allait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. C'était sans compter sur le président Forster de _« Forster Compagnie »_.

Cet homme, ça aurait pu être mon père. Intelligent, malin, riche, aux extraits de compte pas très nets. Et moi qui fuis mon père depuis que j'ai 18 ans, je n'ai pas réussi à démêler les nœuds. Finalement… Il n'y aura pas de médaille : J'ai fait trop de fautes. J'arrivais en retard. J'ai été incapable de me souvenir du nom de ce témoin. Alan Froster. Alan Forster. Alan Forster. C'est quand même pas si compliqué ! Et c'était à moi de m'en souvenir. C'est moi qui supervise McGee. Et je ne suis même pas mort en héros. Je suis mort en désobéissant.

Alors ne parlons plus de médaille.

Je passais par derrière. McGee et Gibbs se chargeaient de l'avant de la maison. Ils ne frappèrent pas à la porte. Gibbs se contenta de crocheter la serrure. Quant à moi, la porte du jardin était ouverte et je rentrai sans problème. Mon arme dans la main gauche, une lampe de poche dans la droite.

La cuisine était vide et sombre. Je fis le tour rapidement avec ma lampe. Puis j'entrais dans le couloir.

- R. A. S ! criai-je bien fort.

McGee me renvoya un autre R. A. S. depuis le salon. Prudent, je continuai à avancer. Où s'était-il caché ? Quel coin du hall je n'avais pas contrôlé ? J'étais sûr de moi, alerte. Tout allait bien. J'arrivai dans le bureau. La lampe brûlait sur la table. Quel idiot ! Ca aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. A la place, j'admirai la bibliothèque, passai un ou deux rayons dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne sentis pas Forster s'approcher de moi par derrière.

**Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Ravie de savoir que je me suis bien glissée dans la peau de Tony. Voici maintenant un petit cliffhanger pour vous remonter le moral.**

**Niark ! Niark ! Niark !**

**Je suis tout simplement diabolique…**


	3. Chapter 3

La seconde d'après, un coup sec s'abattait sur ma nuque. Je tombai sans un bruit. Avec le nombre de coups que j'ai reçu sur la tête, je me suis entraîné à être silencieux. Parfois on dirait que les criminels sont attirés par mon crâne, comme des enfants qui tapent sur des cibles avec un marteau.

J'étais paralysé à terre, incapable du moindre mouvement. J'essayais de dire quelque chose pour avertir Gibbs mais mes lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Combien de temps me fallut-il pour reprendre mes esprits ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Pas très longtemps je pense parce que une minute de plus sur le plancher et c'était Gibbs qui mourait, pas moi.

Et dans ce sens peut-être que j'avais ressenti quelque chose, un pressentiment.

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits. Ma vision était floue mais j'arrivai tout doucement à me lever. D'abord sur les genoux, puis sur les pieds en m'aidant du mur. Une fois debout, j'essayai de maîtriser la nausée qui me traversait. Ma tête m'élançait atrocement. Cet imbécile n'avait pas pris mon arme. Je l'empoignais résolument. Il me parvenait des bribes de conversations depuis le salon.

- Je suis ruiné, agent Gibbs. Je n'ai plus rien.

Cette voix je m'en souviendrais toujours. Comment oublier l'homme qui vous a tué ? Vraiment ?

- Alors vous vouliez monter une arnaque à l'assurance.

C'était Gibbs. Gibbs était toujours en vie. Croyez le ou non mais je n'ai jamais aimé sa voix à lui. Vous piégeant par derrière, inquiétante… Mais là, je l'aurais bien écouté infiniment.

- Tout ce que ce marin de pacotille avait à faire, c'était de se blesser lors d'un exercice et d'attaquer mon entreprise en justice.

J'avançai doucement dans le noir, chaque pas me donnait envie de vomir. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mixer tournant à pleine puissance.

- Vous récupériez l'argent de l'assurance et vous partagiez avec le sergent Taylor. Sauf qu'il a dit non…

Et le bleu aussi était en vie ! Je le vis dans le salon, à deux mètres de Gibbs. Ils levaient la main et leurs armes étaient à terre. Forster les menaçait avec un revolver. C'est à ce moment-là que je reconnu le témoin qui avait appelé la police. Rappelez-vous : parce qu'il passait dans le bois (comme par hasard). Quand on dit que l'assassin revient toujours sur le lieu de son crime, je ne savais pas que c'était systématique.

- Regardez qui vient de se réveiller… ricana Forster. L'agent DiNozzo.

Je ne suis décidément pas très silencieux quand il s'agit d'arriver par surprise. Je levais quand même mon revolver vers Forster, prêt à faire feu.

- Vous voulez rire ? Vous tenez à peine debout.

Il avait raison. Sans compter que je le distinguais à peine.

- Le temps que vous tirez, je les aurais déjà tué tous les deux. (Il désigna Gibbs et McGee.) Alors on va faire un marché. A vous je vous laisse la vie sauve et je les tue tous les deux. Tout ce que vous devez faire c'est poser votre arme.

Je ne bougeais pas, mon arme toujours braquée sur lui.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, DiNozzo, fit Gibbs.

Je le regardais un cours instant, incapable de fixer ses yeux à travers ma vision confuse.

- Fais ce qu'il dit ! répéta-t-il.

A ce moment-là, ça faisait deux fois que je refusais d'obéir à un ordre direct. Je me suis dit qu'une fois de plus, n'allait pas faire de mal. Je me trompais, comme d'habitude. (A ce propos, si les enfants ne sont pas éloignés, c'est peut-être le moment.)

- DiNozzo ! Va-t-en.

Je posai mon Sig par terre, lentement et le fis glisser vers Gibbs. Sur le moment je me demandai s'il avait compris. La suite des événements le confirma.

- Bien, fit Forster avec un sourire satisfait.

Il pointa son arme vers le patron. Et je réagis au quart de tour en me jetant sur Gibbs. La façon dont ça s'est passé, ça me rappelle ce film avec… Caitlin Todd, Ari Haswari et une balle de sniper. Je poussai Gibbs à terre.

Au moment où la balle me toucha, je sentis comme une brûlure dans le ventre. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je me retrouvais sur le sol. Je n'eus pas la force de crier. Tout ce que je pus faire c'est grimacer.

Autour de moi, il n'y avait que des ombres, des exclamations et finalement des coups de feu.

- DiNozzo ! dit Gibbs.

Je le sentis me retourner. J'ouvris les yeux et je le vis, la figure inquiète. Je croyais que c'était de la peinture rouge sur ses mains mais en fait, c'était mon sang, non ?

- Tony !

- Je crois que j'ai encore merdé, patron.

Il cherchait où j'étais blessé. Quand il trouva je le sentis bien. Là j'eus la force de crier.

- Ah !

Ses deux mains pressaient sur la blessure. Je les agrippais pour essayer de les enlever.

- DiNozzo, calme toi !

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut sa voix qui demandait une ambulance. Je lâchai ses mains et tombai dans le néant. Fermer les yeux.

Et maintenant me voici. Qu'il fait sombre ici… Si c'est ça la mort, c'est plutôt morne. Et il ne manque que la musique pour faire discothèque. Où est la prétendue lumière après le tunnel ? Et la vie qui déroule devant soit ? L'impression d'infini amour vantée par tous les NDE (Near Death Experience) ? Tout ça ne serait juste qu'un vaste complot ?

A la place il n'y a que le froid. Le froid et des regrets.

J'aurais dû laisser souffler Ziva un peu.

J'aurais dû appeler McGee un peu moins souvent le bleu.

J'aurais dû acheter ce bracelet à Abby.

J'aurais dû arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui.

J'aurais dû appeler Papa.

Ca va faire 15 ans…

_« 15 ans que j'étais avec cet ami écossai. Nous avions décidé de faire du Kayak ensemble. Mais je n'y connaissais rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé lui avouer. Je t'ai déjà dit Tony, à quel point mon ami avait le don pour me convaincre de faire toute sorte de choses. »_

C'est la voix de Ducky. Merde. Je suis vraiment mort, alors ! Est-il vraiment nécessaire de me charcuter ? Une balle, c'est une balle, non ?

Et cette sensation ? C'est mes doigts ?

_« Toute sorte de choses... »_

Ducky s'interrompt mais je n'y fais pas attention. A la place, je consacre tous mes efforts à respirer. Je n'aurais jamais crû ça possible mais c'est plutôt dur. C'est un geste tellement simple qu'on n'y pense plus habituellement. C'est difficile mais ça me revient.

- Tony ?

Ducky est toujours là. D'ailleurs je sens sa main dans la mienne. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières sont lourdes comme une tonne de plomb. A défaut de les ouvrir j'arrive à faire sortir un son de ma bouche. Rien qu'un murmure.

- Anthony ? Tu es avec moi.

Mais enfin ! Il l'a pas encore remarqué ? Je lui sers la main et je crois qu'il en est sûr maintenant.

- Reste avec moi.

C'est tout ce que je m'efforce de faire. Quand j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, notre légiste est juste au dessus de moi.

- Ducky… je murmure.

Mais j'ai un masque sur le visage. Je veux l'enlever mais il le fait à ma place.

- Reste tranquille, m'ordonne-t-il. Tu sais où tu es ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Ca ressemble à…

- Hôpital ?

Il me sourit. Incroyable comme cette simple réponse la rassuré. Moi j'espère juste que j'arriverais à élever la voix au dessus du murmure bientôt. J'ai la gorge sèche comme du sable.

- Gibbs est allé se chercher un café, m'explique Ducky. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété. Tout le monde s'est inquiété.

Et moi alors ? Depuis combien de temps je me morfondais dans le noir ?

- Tu as été opéré hier. Les médecins étaient alarmés par ta blessure à la tête. Mais il semble que tout cela est pour le mieux.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir dire quelque chose. Je bouge les jambes pour vérifier. Elles répondent. Et à part cette douleur aiguë au ventre, tout va bien.

Quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre. Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et laisser rentrer Gibbs. Ses traits sont tirés. Il a l'air épuisé. Il a un verre à la main. Du café sans doute. Quand il lève les yeux, il n'a aucun mouvement de surprise.

- Ah ! Gibbs… Notre jeune Anthony vient juste de se réveiller.

Il se tait. Il me regarde un moment puis fait le tour du lit. Il s'assit dans une chaise. Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu soupirer.

- Je vais prévenir le docteur Pitt de ce pas. Reste avec lui Jethro.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

Ducky parti, Gibbs reste silencieux, buvant son café. Moi je commence à me sentir mal positionné. J'essaye de me relever mais tout ce que j'y gagne, c'est une douleur lancinante qui parcourt mon corps. Mon grognement de douleur attire le regard de Gibbs. Il se lève.

- Laisse moi t'aider.

Il m'aide à m'asseoir et relève mes coussins. Se faire choyer par Gibbs.

Je me déclare vaincu.

- Tony, dit Gibbs d'un ton faussement sévère. La prochaine fois que je dis _« Pars »_, tu pars. Tu as compris ?

Je souris.

- Si ne pas partir signifie te sauver la vie, patron, je murmure doucement. Alors je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Il pose sa main sur ma tête. Une version soft de la claque à la Gibbs.

Trois semaines plus tard, je suis de retour au boulot. D'accord, je boite un peu et marcher n'est pas vraiment indolore. C'est même carrément l'enfer parfois, mais les médecins m'ont confirmé que ça allait passer. J'étais sensé resté à mon appart mais Gibbs a eu pitié de moi, m'autorisant à venir travailler. Je reste tout de même consigné sur mon bureau à remplir des rapports. Ca deviendrait ennuyant sans les secrétaires qui sont toutes attirées par le gars en béquille.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Tony ? Tu veux que je t'apporte un café, Tony ? singe Ziva.

Je dirais bien qu'elle est jalouse. Mais depuis mon retour, j'essaye de la laisser souffler. Alors je me contente de sourire discrètement.

- Tu en es où dans tes rapports ? me demande l'Israélienne.

- Mon ordinateur vient de se planter. J'attends McGee… On verra ce qu'il peut faire.

Si je continue a appelé McGee, McGee, il n'y aura bientôt plus moyen de raconter cette histoire sans se répéter. Mais après tout, ce n'est plus un bleu. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'adresse à lui avec son prénom. Timothy. Mais franchement, vous me voyez crier _« Tim »_ à travers le bureau quand je le cherche ?

En parlant de lui… Il doit être chez Abby. Je vois encore son expression quand je lui ai offert son cadeau d'anniversaire numéro 2. C'était le jour de mon retour. Elle m'est tombée dans les bras quand elle m'a vu traverser son labo. J'ai failli m'écraser sur son parquet. Une fois son étreinte finie, elle m'a regardé en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Les médecins t'ont finalement libéré.

- Trois semaines que je leur volais le cœur de leurs infirmières, ça commençait à les énerver.

- Combien de temps tu dois garder la béquille ? me questionna-t-elle.

J'éludais la question et répondant _« Pas très longtemps »_. Si je lui disais que je devais encore prendre des anti-douleurs, elle me renverrait chez moi.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dis-je en sortant un petit paquet de la poche intérieur de ma veste.

Abby le prit dans ses mains, interloquée.

- En quel honneur ?

- Ouvre seulement.

Elle a adoré ce bracelet. Aujourd'hui encore elle le porte.

Je reste travailler tard. Ce qui est ennuyeux dans le travail de bureau, c'est le début. Quand on est lancé, on voit difficilement le temps passer. Ziva, McGee et Abby sont déjà partis. Il ne reste plus que Gibbs et moi.

- Tu as oublié de prendre ça ce midi… murmure Gibbs en s'approchant de mon bureau.

Il dépose mes médicaments sur le coin. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

- C'est Ducky qui m'envoie, précise le patron.

Et il me lance une bouteille d'eau. Docilement, j'avale les gélules. Gibbs me surveille du coin de l'œil. Je me demande s'il a remarqué combien je m'appliquais dans mes rapports… Sinon, à quoi ça sert de surveiller son écriture ?

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est les médicaments mais je me fatigue trop vite ces temps-ci.

- Rentre chez toi, Tony. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, remarque Gibbs.

Et comme si mon corps avait pris son parti, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bailler.

- Je vais y aller, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Je te raccompagne.

Trop fatigué pour protester. Se faire raccompagner par Gibbs.

Finalement, je me déclare vaincu. Je me lève, range mes affaires et prends ma veste. Un dernier regard à mon bureau avant de fermer la lampe. L'ordinateur est fermé, les dossiers sont classés, le téléphone est sur le coin de la table. Un beau téléphone, très classe, très fédéral. Je devrais appeler mon père. Ca va faire 15 ans…

- Tu viens, Tony ? s'impatiente Gibbs.

Je ferme la lumière et vais le rejoindre.

Non. Je n'appellerais pas mon père.

Pas ce soir. Ni le soir d'après.

FIN

**Note de l'auteur : Voili, voilou ! J'attends vos remarques de fins de fictions. Dans la section Harry Potter, on m'appelle, _« l'auteur qui ne sait pas finir ses fics sans frustrer le lecteur »_. Vous confirmez ?**

**Les titres de mes fics sont trop évidents… Je devrais arrêter de mettre les derniers mots de l'histoire comme titre. **

**Ma fic préférée jusqu'à présent, tout fandom confondu.**

**Je vous remercie chers revieweurs. Vous faites remonter mes misérables statistiques d'auteur. J'ai une nouvelle idée de fiction et je pense que vous allez aimer. Faut encore que je l'écrive. **

**Merci à ma relectrice pour ses bons soins. Elle se reconnaîtra. Comme elle, elle a eu le droit de tout lire d'un coup, je préserve son anonymat. **


End file.
